


My omega

by Plusultralydia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha James Griffen, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Pidge | Katie Holt, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Lance (Voltron), Polyamory Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plusultralydia/pseuds/Plusultralydia
Summary: The are different worlds that is for sure, whether made up; or real, let me explain mine.I am simply a high school boy, but my world is way more different than yours. Our society is filled with Alphas, betas, and omegas, now I know that sounds like a wolf thing and technically it is, but let me explain how our world works. When one is born they are born into either the category of, Alphas, the top dogs, they ‘breed’, and are the ones with higher jobs, the betas, would be considered in the middle, and omega, which are the ones that bear the children, nurture the children and are the main ‘mates’ to alphas. In our society we as people have scent glands, two on each side of our jaw, it’s how we can tell who is who, how others are feeling, if they are sick, and  to tell what category they are in our society, but the main reason is to get a mate, to claim is how our world explains it, the alpha beta or omega bites the gland  a substance is released and the two are connected for life, and it's also how others know the person is taken. You can reject the bite but it’s not common unless its forced.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lance finds out he is not what is expected and he has to deal with the Alphas in his school

The are different worlds that is for sure, whether made up; or real, let me explain mine.

I am simply a high school boy, but my world is way more different than yours. Our society is filled with Alphas, betas, and omegas, now I know that sounds like a wolf thing and technically it is, but let me explain how our world works. When one is born they are born into either the category of, Alphas, the top dogs, they ‘breed’, and are the ones with higher jobs, the betas, would be considered in the middle, and omega, which are the ones that bear the children, nurture the children and are the main ‘mates’ to alphas. In our society we as people have scent glands, two on each side of our jaw, it’s how we can tell who is who, how others are feeling, if they are sick, and to tell what category they are in our society, but the main reason is to get a mate, to claim is how our world explains it, the alpha beta or omega bites the gland a substance is released and the two are connected for life, and it's also how others know the person is taken. You can reject the bite but it’s not common unless its forced. 

With the mating thing, just like wolves we can create packs, family, kind of like marrying in but more permanent, It’s like mating but when bitten, a different chemical is realised it makes you connected but it doesn’t give the side effects a mating bond does, like feeling the others pain in a sort of way, or knowing when they're in heat, that sort of stuff, the bite mark also heals not like a mating bond in which the bite mark stays and the two or three scents mingle.

We can create family with closest friends so we can stay connected even if one is gone off to college or something we still feel connected, it's a cool quirk we have I guess, most packs stay together in a house, the common term is pack house, and usually most start a pack when in highschool, most the time 11th grade, though it’s not unusual for 10th graders to do it, if their mature enough. 

To explain more, both genders can be either category, so females can be alphas, betas and omegas, and males, can be alphas, betas and omegas. For males being and omega is rare, and that's why I'm telling you this story.

In my point of view being a male omega is a pain, so I am going to tell you about it.

I am 15, turning 16 in a month, my name is Lance Mcclain, brown hair, tall, lean, blue eyes, tan skin, and in other words, cuban. I’m the fifth oldest kid in a huge family, kids everywhere. My mom is 100% Cuban while my dad is white, I go to Ouran highschool, I’m in 10th grade, and I just presented as an omega. 

How do I know? Well first, my neck in the morning had a burning feeling, I knew I was presenting, but I ignored it. So I went to school and in my second period I was sitting in class taking notes about some history crap and my neck started to burn, like really bad to the point I started to whimper, and before I knew it every alpha in my class started to look at me like they wanted to eat me alive, body and all. When someone presents, they start to get their ‘Scent’ I guess, omegas have sweet but very particular smell for each omega. 

According to my friend Hunk, I smell like the ocean, and honey, which is weird in my opinion, I mean, ocean, and honey, how do those two match up? Anyways back to what happened during class, I had all alphas looking at me, I didn’t like the attention; it was like I was a three course meal to them. One of my classmates, James Griffin, Alpha, got up from his seat and started to walk towards me, his face filled with pain as if the alpha in him was forcing to come towards me, and it very well might be what's happening.

“Don’t come closer” I say as he growls at my protest, “St-op please, I’m scared-” At this point I’m shaking, he comes so close that is face is right in front of mine, he brings his nose to my scent gland, he starts sniffing and grabs on to my arm, I struggle to get out of his hold, but his grip just gets tighter; to the point of hurting, so I stay still as this is happening, not wanting to piss off the alpha. 

I opened my eyes not realizing I closed them, I get surprised as someone suddenly grabs James and slams him on the desk next to mine, the weight of his body finally leaving mine. What I’m more surprised about is the person who did it-Keith Kogane. Alpha, Tall, black hair, has a mullet, biker gloves, bad boy, in other words my ‘rival’ per say. Why I’m surprised? We HATE each other. So why would he help me?

I get snapped out of my thoughts as I hear both alphas growling at each other-- Forcing me into submission, and to explain submission for omegas is when and alpha gives omegas a command to forces them to submit or listen, guess growling can do the same as I figured out, anyway they were going to kill each other if no one did anything, so I took it in my own hands even if it feels wrong, “Stop fighting!” I yell at the top of my lungs getting the two alphas attention. “Don’t fight, just stop, this is all my fault, I don’t want you guys to get injured because of me.” I say as I shy back into my usually reserved self. 

Keith let go of James with a huff, “Fine, just take care of yourself, and go home, or I might be the one to pounce.” he said bitterly. 

Himuluated, is all I felt, my shoulders hunched forward I walk out of the classroom quickly, ‘Why did this have to happen? Everything is my fault, I almost got them hurt, I’m just a stupid omega-stupid, stupid, stupid!’ 

“Hey buddy you OK?” A hand on my shoulder I look behind me and it’s Hunk, my best friend, he is a bit taller than me, has brown eyes, darker skin, yellow honey eyes filled with life, Beta of course, race I would say Hawaiian. My thoughts are interrupted as he says something “Dude you look like your about to throw up, do you need anything?” he says as he starts to sniff around me; “What's the smell?” he ads as he looks at me in confusion.

I stay silent as it gets more awkward, I grab at the loose end of the bottom of my oversized sweater, “....” still silence. “It’s me” I squeak out as I look at the ground. 

“Wait, its you,” he sniffs closer to my neck, “Smells like the ocean and honey, it smells good.” he comments “So your an omega, that's cool.”

I’m dumbfounded as I look at him, ‘Why is he so calm-?’ 

“Hunk how are you so calm, I’m an omega that dirt of our society and you act like everything is okay?” “I mean your not even surprised, by this?” I say gesturing my body.

“Well first omegas are probably the most important part of our society, your the only one who can bear children, and nurse them,” he paused then continued “Second omegas are the connection to a pack, and three just cause you're an omega does not mean your still not you.”

Clearly as you can see he is a good friend, probably the best I have ever had. 

“Thanks” I say quietly so he can’t hear me, “Could you take me to the nurses office?” my voice louder so he can hear me clearly, “Sure, no problem, but back to you looking like the living dead, why did you run out of your class?” 

“Well since I don’t have the choice of ignoring the question-” I say with sarcasm hitting him with my elbow playfully, “I presented during class, and all the alphas were looking at me, even the teacher-”

“Eww” he groaned out, we started to walk to the nurse as I continue.

“I know right?” “Anyways, they looked like they were gonna eat me alive” “Body and all” I emphasized. “But it gets worse, James the big alpha in geology you know?” Hunk nodded looking even more interested, “Yeah he got up from his seat and started to come towards me,” “He looked as if his alpha was forcing him to come over because of you know-instinct.”

I paused, Hunk looked at me and insisted for me to continue.

“Well-he got so close to me to the point where his nose was touching my scent gland, he grabbed my arms and pinned them down on my desk, he scented me, now I smell like him.”

“Oh man I’m so sorry that happened that was probably terrifying for you,” he commented with sincerity.

“But that's not all,” “You know Keith kogane right?” I said with sarcasm in my voice because he of course knows my worst enemy, well I’m not so sure he is now but-  
“Well he actually grabbed James and slammed him on the desk next to mine.” “I was so scared, they both started to growl at each other, forcing me into submission, now that was a new feeling; I mean who new an alpha growl could do the same thing as an alpha voice?”  
‘Alpha voice is the thing I said earlier, its something alphas can do to make the omega listen.’  
“But that's about it” I said as we reach the nurses office, “Gotta go, see you later Hunk” I say as I wave.

“By bud, take care of yourself, I will visit your house later on this week!” he shouts back as he walks down the hall.

With that I go into the nurses office, their were alphas sitting in the waiting room, they looked at me and smirked, that wasn’t a good sign. 

“How you doin their, baby?” One commented, his scent hitting my nose, alpha, not doubt about it, his hair white, long, his skin white, and his muscles, oh god his whole body scream alpha; even his eyes, grey, and cold, they could kill someone-with a single stare, I would have given a thought about dating him, but as I pass by him ignoring the comment just trying to get to the nurse's office, he brings out his hand to grab me, I back away as I get shoved into the nurse's room by him, forceful that for sure. “Hey why you running away baby? I just want to play~” he adds on as he snaps his sharp canines at me. I bump into the closed corner of the room, nowhere to go. ‘Crap, crap, crap. crap, this isn’t good, why isn’t the nurse here?’ I think as he comes closer grabbing my hip and pulls me closer, closing my eyes I fear for the worst.

“What are you doing Jake?” a voice rings in, we both look to where the voice is coming from,  
‘I hope this is the nurse,’ I think again as I get out of his grip and go over to her, shying behind her. “Was that I think it was Jake? If so you could go to prison for that,” she ads as she walks to her desk grabbing a clipboard, in return he says nothing, mouth open as if it was a sunken ship.

“I see this behavior again with any omega not just lance, I will report it, and we don’t want to ruin that good football career do we?” she says in threatening voice. “Do you get my drift?” she says as she goes over to him grabbing his ear and dragging him to the door to her office.

“Ow ow ow ow, yes I get it!” he yells as he was thrown out of the office, while all this is happening I am just standing their with fear from her and relief that he is being dealt with. 

After he is thrown out, she looks over to me and smiles, “So, I assume your here because you presented in class?”

“Gee how did you figure it out?” I say as I laugh a little, she walks over to me and tells me to wait here and walks out of the room, she comes back with a pill bottle, “This will help with the burning feeling in you neck, it won’t take away the scent though,” “If you need anything else just come back and we can help you out!” she adds looking all giddy. 

“Thanks, uh- would you mind telling me your name?” I ask.

 

“Oh yeah, I’m Allura, the schools new nurse, pleased to meet you.” she replies handing me the pills.

“Thank you Allura, have a good day!” I replied back as I walk out of the nurses office.

The rest of the day went ok I guess lots of alphas touching me in the halls thinking I won’t notice, and awkwardness in the rest of the classes because now everyone knows I’m an omega, but on the plus side at least I didn’t have to see Keith the rest of the day, he wasn’t in any of my classes after that. At least I think it was a good thing, I just can’t get my mind off of what he said, ‘Fine, just take care of yourself, and go home, or I might be the one to pounce.’ Those words that confused me, he first told me to ‘Take care of myself’--WHY THE HELL DOES HE CARE?! And then he said he would pounce, does that mean he like me? Or his he talking about his alpha instincts? THIS IS SO CONFUSING!


	2. Golds fake and real love hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lances family isn't happy, but sometimes things get better bet sometimes they get worse

Lets just say that waking up in the morning with a burning neck is not fun, my eyes shot open as my hand goes to make neck, “Crap!” “Why now?” I groaned out as I bring my feet to the ground; the tile on the ground cold, I reach on the lamp desk for my pill bottle I had for my scent glands. I look at the back of it ‘Only use if you are over 13’ check ‘Take only when pain is at its worst’ “Check” I wince out as my scent glands starts to burn again. ‘Don’t take while your having your heat’ Well I don’t have them yet I’m still 15, ‘Side effects’ well lets hope there not bad- ‘Dizziness, vomiting, mood swings, might enhance scent.’ Well that just great, I’m already having every alpha in my school want to eat me morning to night, might as well make it a bit worse. 

Opening the bottle I take one pill out, an oval shape, yellow, and has the name brand on it. “Well down she goes” I say as I throw back my head and putting the pill in my mouth. Mistake. I should have at least got some water I thought as I cough up a storm.

Slowly I start to actually wake up, I’m going to need coffee, no matter how awake I think I am, it will show that I’m not by the time I actually get to school. Sadly as I go out of the room I can already hear ruccess, you know that big family I was talking about? Yeah that’s them. Once out of my room I go to the bathroom right next to it, and as expected there is already a line.

“Lance!” Veronica my older sister says as she sees me make my way to them, “Your up!” “I wanted to talk to you last night, but you went to your room so quickly I couldn’t-” she pauses as she smells me, “Why do you smell different?” “Did you get with a girl?” “Is it your girlfriend?~” So many questions put on me at once.

“Yes” “NO” “and definitely not” answering her question with disgust. “Why would you even think that?” I question her with a weird look.  
“Because your a ladies man what woman wouldn’t love you? Come on when you present you will probably be an alpha.” She says as she patted me on the shoulder.  
“Speaking of, that's what I wanted to tell you last night, but I didn’t feel up to it,” she looked back up at me and gave a questioning look, “I presented in class-” she interrupted with a surprised look and loud squealing “OH MY GOD! That is awesome Bro!” “Are all the ladies lining up?! Huh!? Huh?!”   
“Wellll not really-um I’m not an alpha; turns out I’m an omega-” Slowly I shift into a curled up position, my feet crossed, head down, shoulders slouched, waiting for her response.   
“Oh,” “That's a surprise, you sure?”  
“No I’m not sure, with all those alphas looking at me like I’m freaking three course meal, and the burning in my neck, yeah and a alpha in my class almost scenting me, yeah totally not sure..” I role my eyes. She puts her hands up in surrender, “Ok, no need to get defensive, just don’t tell dad, he will freak, it's fine with me but maybe not the rest of the family.” She emphasises pointing her finger at my chest.   
She is right though mom might be a little accepting my father? That is a no no.  
Our conversation goes on for a while as I get tired of standing, going over to the bathroom I bang on the door.  
“Irmão mais novo! Get out of that shower you Idiota!”  
“No it's my turn in the shower!” He whined back.  
Sighing I decided to open the door on my own finding it is locked.  
“Marcos you open this door right now! I will break it down if you don’t!” “At least let Veronica take a shower man!” I yell at the door hoping he would hear me.  
Suddenly the door swings open showing my little brother, his hair combed and his shirt buttoned up, he is way smaller than me for sure, his eyes brown not blue, hair is black, and his skin color a little lighter than mine.   
“Fine go ahead-Omega” He mocked as he left the bathroom.  
I quickly walked in, locking the door behind me.   
“Hey!” “It was my turn you brat!” Veronica yells out as she bangs on the door, “Get out of there!”   
“Not now it isn’t!” I yelled back, “Besides don’t omegas need more self care?” and with a grin I go to the shower and turn it on, the last thing I hear is a groan from her as the sound of her footsteps descend down the hall.   
The feeling of the shower is so warm, like you wouldn’t believe it, the feeling of burning in my neck went away, with the help of the pills at least.   
Still the thing keith said was in my mind, it confused me so much my brain could explode! I will have to see him today so that makes it even better! Who am I kidding, how am I going to face him today? He will probably make fun of me. This is bad, I don’t want to go to school-I know! I can tell my Mãe I’m sick she will understand, right? 

Turning off the shower, I grab the towel on the rack, I can do this! I can fake sickness--Though realization hits me a second later, my mom doesn’t know I presented, oh no no no, this is bad. New idea I will sneak to school! Dealing with Keith is better than dealing with her.   
Getting dressed I open the door to be met with the one and only Mãe.   
“Filho why did you take the bathroom before your sister? Now thats not kind is it? What do you have to say for yourself?” Tapping her foot she waits.  
“I-I-I’m s- sorry” “I should have been more respectful.” I said more clearly trying to get past her.  
“Wait right there I’m not done with you!” she get closer putting her finger on the side of my face, caressing it. Now you would think that would feel ‘good’ not if you just presented, new scents mixing with your new one and on top of it the new scent being closer to the scent glands hence the hand being on my face, it doesn’t mix well apparently, because the instant she touched my face my scent gland started to burn like hell it self.   
“Ow!” Grabbing my neck I step back, my mom looking at me in concern. “Oh o querido! Are you ok?” “Where does it hurt?”   
“No, you didn’t do anything!” I pause “I need to tell you something important.” Inhaling deeply I say it quickly,   
“I’m an omega I presented yesterday!” My eyes shut I wait for a response, “O que? What do you mean?”   
“Mom I mean I’m the only male omega.” My throat felt tight, I couldn’t breath, my heart pounding, I look at her scared for a response “I-I’m sorry.”   
She looked at me, her face filled with shock, not saying anything she turned around her hand met the railing of the stars, “Come get breakfast Filho.” Her gaze did not meet mine and that is what was scary. I couldn’t say no she is my mom and I couldn’t run either shurly my father would catch me or someone at least, so I opt to just listen. Though the thoughts of what she thinks of me are going a thousand miles an hour, and the thoughts of if she will tell my dad is the number one in mind. It might even be worse, what if he smells it? My scent? The pills enhance the smell.  
As we get down stars my mom turned around but the gaze still met the floor, “By the way someone called this morning saying they were going to pick you up.”  
“Who? Is it Hunk?” I said my voice strained.  
“I don’t think so, it didn’t sound like him, he insisted he can pick you up so I said ok.”   
Definitely not normal, but I went with it just wanting to just get out of the house as quick as I can. Down stares I see my father with his newspaper in front of him drinking his coffee, my siblings ruff housing at the table, and my big sister serving the beacon eggs and toast.  
“Hey lance! Breakfast is served!” Veronica says as she sets the pans in the sink. Her smile a little to happy than it should be. I sit down the food put in front of me.  
The food was delicious, but breakfast passed by quickly the only sound was my siblings talking, me staying silent. “So” my father looks up from his newspaper, and the silence was broken.   
He sets down his newspaper the scent of black coffee hitting my nose.   
“I heard you presented, or rather I could smell it.” My face went cold, “Y-yeah, I did.”   
“I also heard your not an alpha?” I just nodded not wanting any other words to leave my mouth for fear of getting a beating from him, and yes he would I know he would, he despises omegas, our family is nothing but alphas and betas. “Ok so then what are you?” His tone gets a bit higher as I scoot closer to the table,   
“I’m an omega.” I couldn’t hide it, the rest of the table was surprised except my dad my mom and sister, on second thought I would say they were surprised but were more worried or scared for my well being. My father gets up from the table taking me by the hoodie, brings me to the front door, his eyes cold, “What are you doing? L-Let me go.” I struggle as it seems my question does not get to him. His hand lifts and a hit met my cheek, harsh enough to break my lip but not enough to break the skin, the sting left a shock to me as I hear a reving of and engine outside,   
“T- t-t-that must be your ride,” my father just steps back, his hands come to his side as if he expects me to leave forever, not even risking getting my bag I leave.  
I open the door quickly shutting it as I look forward the tears threatening to escape my eyes, my eyesight a bit blurry I see a black motorcycle the guy on it looked lean, black ripped jeans a cropped red jacket and biker gloves as I got closer definitely an alpha, ‘That's definitely not Hunk’ I walk towards with cation, still shaken by what happened in my house.  
“Hey you said you wanted to give me a ride?” I question voice a bit shaky but hopefully not enough to notice.   
“Yeah” He says as he takes his helmet off, ‘KEITH FREAKING KOGANE.’  
“Keith, why are you here?!” I point my finger at him in shock.  
“Gease calm down, your to loud” wincing he hands a helmet to me  
“Look I knew you didn’t have a car and Hunk asked me,” “That's all”  
“Why would Hunk not be able to pick me up?” “Is he ok?”  
“Yeah he is fine, his car broke down.” “Now grab the damn helmet and get on, were going to be late to school.”   
He seems not to notice the hit on my cheek so to me that's a relief, I don’t want him to console me, treat me like a baby.   
Though on the funny side what he doesn’t know is I’m scared, I don’t want to go one the motorcycle. So I just stand there not accepting the offer.  
“Get on,” He insisted thrusting the helmet my way, “Or are you scared?”  
Silence again, not moving towards that damn machine.   
“So you are scared,” he smirked in an evil way and swung his leg over, setting his feet to come toward mine,   
“Shut up” I stuttered out as he came toward me.  
“Well I’m not leaving you here, its either you get on or I force you to.” He teases shoving me toward the motorcycle,   
“Fine, fine, fine, fine, I will get on” I swing my leg over accepting the helmet. He does the same putting his on, revving the engine he grabs my hands and leads them to his own waste. ‘Oh this is just great, I am being manhandled by the hottest alpha on a freaking motorcycle! Wait he’s not hot, why did I say that? I hate him yeah that's it I hate him a lot right?’ Getting pulled out of my thoughts, he kicks the stand and starts out the ride slowly, he turns left at the stop sign, and oh no I instantly hated the feeling, the feeling of like your going to fall over, this not good, for all I know I am going to piss myself and that is even worse than dying. Slowly the bike comes to a stop at a red light, at this point my hands are shaking to the point where I might not be able to hold on,  
“Lance are you ok?” I can hear the smirk in his voice, I open my eyes not really realizing they were closed as I manage to get my lungs to fill with air again, some tears coming out of my eyes,   
“Ok lance no joke are you ok?” He comments again actually sounding concerned. My head was placed between his shoulder blades as I commented bluntly,   
“No I’m scared,” my voice muffled by his back.   
“I hate this thing, please just get me to school-” My voice is cut off my growling engine as he passes the green light. Yelling Keith turns his head towards mine,   
“Sorry if she scares you, it’s fine though we're not going to crash,” “She is just scary when you first meet her.” Trying to catch every word he says I manage to get the jist of what he said, ‘Ok it's fine your not going to die.’ Finally or slightly I convince myself to look up from the middle of his back, the trees passing by as we get closer to our school, “It's not that bad, thank you for taking me to school” I say quietly not realizing I actually said it out loud. The motorcycle comes to a stop in the school parking lot. Taking off his helmet swiftly he turns around,  
“What did you say I didn’t catch that?”   
“I didn’t say anything” “I-Just have to go to the bathroom” Stumbling on my words I take off the helmet and hand to him, getting off the motorcycle not as swiftly as him.   
“I gotta go” Saying this quickly I walk off to the school doors, my face beet red, I could die.  
Though what I didn’t know is in that second he noticed the hit on my cheek as I walked away.

 

‘Gotta go to the bathroom the heck is that lance?!’ ‘How is that the first thing you come up with?!’ Palming my face, I walk through the school doors going down the west hallway to get to the cafeteria, looking down not paying attention, I bump harshly into an object to which I find out is a person as we fall backwards.  
“The heck man?” He groans out. Looking up I see it's that guy from the nurses office, John? No-um, Jake!   
“Are you stupid” He asks and he grabs the front of my shirt, slamming me against the wall.   
“I-I I’m sorry I wasn’t looking, please don’t hurt me” I squeak out as his grip tightens.   
“Sorry doesn’t freaking cut it!” He snaps, he pauses looking as if he was thinking, a grin showed on his lips, canines showing.  
“On second thought- if your so sorry, get on your hands and knees, and beg.” The last word said so close to my left ear.   
So terrified I didn’t give it a second thought as he let me go, I got on my knees, clasping my hand together I looked up to him. His grin showing his sharp canines, he licked his lips and chuckles and he sees me become more vulnerable.  
“P-P-P”   
“Stop stuttering or you will get a punishment,” He snaps again.   
“P-Please, I’m sorry, D-on’t hurt me” Whimpering I close my eyes as I see him raise his left hand his claws not dulled, the hard blow landing on my left cheek, the same cheek my dad hit this morning which made it feel even worse. “Say it right omega!” he yelled out.   
Tears run down my face, burning the wound on my cheek, my throat tight I manage to say my sentence clearly, “Alpha, please don’t hurt me I’m sorry.” I bow my head, expecting another blow, it doesn’t come, instead there is a yell from down the hall.   
“Jake! What the hell are you doing to lance?!” I could recognize the voice from anywhere, Pidge, Alpha, she is a best friend of mine just like Hunk, but right beside her is Keith, his face gleaned dark as he walks towards Jake.   
“Let me tell you something Jake” he paused as let out a growl rumbling deep in his chest,   
“That is not how you treat an omega,” “And definitely not lance,”   
“This is crap,” Jake responded, “You really think I’m going to be scared you, little alpha.” He mocked as Keith put his hand on his shoulder, tightening his grip.   
“ On top of that he is just a dirty little omega, I’m just putting him in his place, you of all people should know that, little alpha.”   
“Well, well looks like it’s my turn to prove you wrong.” He responded as a quick swing of his fist met Jake's face, still in my state from before Pidge came over and grabbed my face gently, but my eye could not be taken away from the fight in front of me, alpha pheromones pumping out as they fought, on top of it they were negative pheromones so it didn’t smell that good, Keith smelled like burnt cotton not like the usual Fireplace smell, Jake, he was more of the smell of acid, when he usually smelled like cheap perfume.   
“Hey earth to Lance are you ok?” I couldn’t respond, the alpha pheromones were getting to be too much, even if I wanted to break up the fight I couldn’t, the omega side of me was fully submitted. I could black out at this point, my vision already whiting out. Sadly the last words that left my mouth before blacking out were “Sorry.” My body going limp as I see Keith and his canines snapping at Jake as I finally fall to the ground. The world became nothing to my eyes.


	3. I want to be alone alone with you does that make sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith isn't that bad as he thought, but Shiro is even better.

The moment I woke up the faint scent of the two that were fighting were still in my nose, faint, but still there. Though as expected I was in the nurse's office, what wasn’t expected was Keith sitting in a chair talking to nurse Allura.   
“So when will he wake up, I didn’t mean to do this to him I just wanted to protect him, and beat Jake's butt, he hurt lance.” “What was I supposed to do?” He growled out in frustration.   
“Well as the nurse I’m supposed to say go tell a teacher, but I’m not going to, because what you did was right, and not right.”  
Keith gave her a questioning look, “What I mean is you shouldn’t have let out those Pheromones, first off, second you shouldn’t have let your alpha get the best of you.”   
“Bu-” Keith said but was cut off, “I know you can’t help it sometimes, but look how lance is now, if that kept going on Lance probably would have started his heat, or something, and that isn't the best when your at school, he is still young.”   
“I’m sorry.” Keith replied softly as he looked down sulking.  
I needed to say something, this isn’t his fault I’m just a stupid omega who can’t control what he is doing and just gets others in trouble. “It's not your fault” I choke out my throat dry, “It's mine” I sat up looking at both of them, the surprise on their faces as they see me awake. “I’m-Just a stupid omega who can’t control what I’m doing, I bumped into Jake, and he had a right to do what he di-”   
“Bull crap!” the sudden yelling surprising me as I look at Keith, his eyes filled with emotion, I could swim in those purple glisend eyes. “He hurt you, made you step down to a level you don't deserve, to even be in.”   
“But I’m an omega the weak of the weak, you might as well just start controlling me like a good alpha should.” the unsteadiness in my voice I get up, finding my legs to be weak I crash to the ground, the tears filling my eyes. ‘I’m so stupid, I’m just crying like I always do.’   
“Lance! I would never do that. That's not what I think of you anyway! Your strong and independent, and just outright courageous.” He grabs me under the arms and leads me to the nurse bed, “You are not stupid, you stopped me the other day from ripping James face off. Now that is smart.”   
“Why do you defend me so much I’m not smart, I’m an omega, were supposed to be bottom of society,” “Why do you even care?” “It's not like we're friends, we hate each other.” “At least I thought I did.” putting my hands over my face, I looked at the floor between my fingers, “Anyways, I’m fine, can I go to class?”  
Nurse allura looks at me smiling warmly, “Well that Um since Jake harassed you and hurt you we have to have someone with you at all times.”  
“Ok that's fine with me, who is it? Probably one of the guards at the school I’m guessing?”  
“Well not exactly,” She pauses looking at Keith then back at me. “Its Keith.”   
“Seriously?! Him out of all people it's him?” “He is an alpha to is he not?” Flabbergasted I look at Keith with a stink eye. “How do I know he isn’t going to do the same thing?” Crossing my arms I look back at Allura.   
“Lance I would never do that.” Keith says stepping closer to me.   
“Oh I know that.” I say back with attitude, “Doesn’t mean I trust you though.”  
“Sorry lance but I can’t do anything about it, Keith volunteered, and since he is an alpha he can protect you.”  
“Fiiine” I get up my legs still a bit shaky Keith reaches out to help me, I swatted at his hand “I can take care of myself.”   
“I’m just trying to help.”  
“Yeah well I don’t need it,”  
I find my bag beside my bed and walked to the door of the nurses office, looking behind me Keith is still standing in shock at my sudden burst of energy to get to class.  
“Well are coming to protect me you big alpha?” Sarcasm in my voice covering up the fact that I’m still not okay, and I’m certainly not ready to go to class to see Jake or any other person who probably heard what happened to me.   
“Oh before you go Lance,” Nurse allura grabs my hand “ I wanted to let you know, good news first. Jake is going to stay away from you principles orders, but sad news he won’t be expelled because there was no camera that caught the fight in the hallway.” “I’m sorry” quietly she looks down.   
“That's fine.” I say bitterly just wanting to get out of the office.   
“What do mean that's fine?” Keith interuppes.  
“I said its fine, now drop it!” Turning toward Keith I glare, “This is really none of your business so stay out of it!” Walking to the door I opened it leaving it open for Keith follow behind me, because I know I am not getting out of this hell of Keith following me around all day and protecting me. Thing that surprised me was is he did follow me, but he didn’t reply to what I said, and that's what desturbed me.  
What desturbed me even more is when I walked into my first class, of course Keith was right behind me, but the thing is everyone looked at me the instant I came in and the alphas all started to smile, two got up and came toward me, One was Shiro the hot alpha that played football a real charmer, he was more buff when it comes to muscles, his hair was white, probably a football player, he scent smelled of caramel and maybe a hint of cinnamon musky in a way, the other I didn’t know he was skinny had round glasses kind of like Pidge my best friend I told you about, he smelled like a beta, the plane scent of dirt, didn’t smell bad it smells earthy, calming. Thing is they walked right past me and toward Keith which was a relief but my question is why?  
“Keith” they white haired man said, “Why weren’t you home this morning when I woke up?”  
‘Oh so it's his boyfriend maybe? Or brother, though they look nothing alike.’ ‘It's also not out of the ordinary for two alphas to be together.’ ‘Why am I even thinking about this?!’ ‘I’m supposed to be mad at Keith, not thinking about his love life.’   
“Sorry Shiro I was picking someone up who needed a ride.”   
“And who is his this certain someone?” He questioned smirking.  
“Lance.” He pointed at me surprising me, both the men look at me and the one with the glasses points and me. “That's my little sisters friend.” “Didn’t know you guys knew each other.” “I’m Matt by the way, and as you have heard this is Shiro.” he points at Shiro with smirk  
“It’s nice to meet you but me and Keith real-”   
I’m interrupted by Shiro as he puts his hand on my shoulder. “So are you guys dating?”  
“What?” I question as then I realize he is probably asking me for a reason. “N- no were not, I would never get between your relationship with him.” I squeak out smiling nervously at him.  
His face fell blank but suddenly he was laughing the whole class turning to our attention, “Shiro quiet down, the whole class can hear.” Keith scolded a slight smirk on his face.  
“Sorry, sorry its just yes we are dating but your not getting in between anything your fine.” He said more quietly not wanting the whole class to hear.  
The whole world came crashing down, I just assumed they were dating and I was right but that means I have no chance with Keith right? Wait I don’t like Keith why am I saying this?! What a loser I was huh?  
“Oh” is all I could reply.   
“Its fine its fine.”He said patting my shoulder but then his hand went up to the claw scratches on my cheek, “What is this?” he questioned his fingertips going over them, stinging I flinched away forgetting they were even there.   
“I-I its.” Looking down I Stuttered again but was interrupted by Shiro again, “Wait no I think I heard what it was from other kids in class, you don’t have to tell me more but-” he paused, “I’m sorry that happened to you.”   
Keith interrupted this time coming over to my side.   
“Since it sadly did happen, I volunteered to keep Lance safe, thats why i’m in this class.”   
“I’m glad I'm going to go sit in my seat, stay strong lance.” With that he waved and went off with his friend Matt.   
My head was still down as Keith gives a gentle nudge to my middle back, “Hey it will be ok, let's sit down.” He leads me to a desk and I sit, putting my face in my arms as I lay down trying not to look Keith back in the eyes, still trying to figure out why he is being so nice, to me, it just didn’t make sense. Hopefully over time it will, but first I have to get through living hell, and the lava that will probably consume me, at least I have a life line. I look at Keith through my arms his eyes closed, laid back it looks like he was smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance doesn't expect this to happen but you know things don't go how you want them to all the time.

So everything thing has it ups and downs right? Well that's one of those moments right now, I’m in class third period, Novel writing, my favorite class, the teacher is nice, and I love to write so it's a win win, but like I said things have their ups and downs. 

To elaborate more, the teacher right now was on his way to the print room to get work sheets, and to make it a little worse, some people didn’t hear about me being ‘Attacked’ by Jake so to be expected, I had a storm of people come over to me and Keith, him being shoved out of the way, I was bombarded with questions.  
“Lance what happened?” one of the girls asked her scent was masked by perfume, the smell of it making me wanna gag.  
“Oh hey…” I forgot her name crap, “Nothing, It's just a scratch I point to my cheek not touching it for fear of it hurting again.  
I could see Keith still struggling to get through the crowd of girls.  
“Just a scratch?” someone at the back of the crowd pushed through, and to a surprise it was James,  
“Yes just scratch.” I confirmed.   
“Wrong” he said inching closer, “First of all I’m a prime alpha, I can smell anything, better than these girls.” He pointed his thumb at the crowd.  
“So I would recommend not lying, I can smell Jake on you.”   
The whole class was silent, and Keith thankfully and finally got through the crowd.   
“James this is none of your business, you have no right.” He stood looking Jamesd in the eye.  
“Hey aren’t you a prime alpha to? Since you're probably protecting him now, why didn’t you try and help him? Your wittle omega is hurt now.” James teasing was stopped by a deep growl from Keith, “Lance get out of the classroom,”  
“But-”  
“Now!”   
That was my sign to get out quickly, I don’t even grab my bag as I get out of the classroom, the scent of Keith already filling my nose as I close the door behind me.

“Now that he is gone, repeat what you said?” Keith's scent grows stronger by the minute, his fangs showing.  
“I said your omega is hurt because you didn’t protect him.” Jamse was now serious his face blank as scent became even stronger, you know how I know? I’m right outside the classroom door watching.   
“Well to tell you the truth I did protect him, but you wouldn’t know because he isn’t your mate is he?”  
James didn’t even wait to pounce, “Say that again?” his hands around his neck his breath heavy with anger.   
“I said he isn’t your mate, so stop getting in others businesses.”   
Right outside the door I close it more so it's only cracked open enough so I could see what was going on but not smell it for the fear of getting knocked out.  
I stay like that for a bit realizing that again this is not the best moment in my life, not in the least.  
Though someone did make it better. That's for you to figure out though so keep reading.

I’m still outside the door the scent of the room is getting to me a little bit but the door was only cracked so I wasn’t engulfed in it at least. I stayed there for a bit watching the fight as all the other students take out their phones and just record I do say with great grief, Keith snapping at James neck like that animals we are. It scares me you know, having to have a society where others can get hurt, raped, killed, easily without anyone standing up for them. ‘Oh he is just an omega that's what he is supposed to do.’ ‘There's nothing wrong with an alpha using his alpha commands on others, it normal.’ It scares me but part of me agrees, I’m a weak omega, I deserve it, and I know my friends will say otherwise, but with what just happened with Jake it just proves my point even more. Alpha gives command I follow, he wants me to submit I do.   
Suddenly I’m pulled out of my thoughts, quit brutally, but that feeling goes away as the scent of the person reaches my nose, carmel hint of cinnamon, calming and sweet.   
“Lance” he whispers tugging my shoulder a bit, crouching down to my level.   
My gaze meeting his.  
“What are you doing here, crouched outside of the classroom?”  
Confusion on his face I crack the door open a bit more, “This is why,” the tone in my voice draped with agony and sadness as the little crack in the door shows Keith beating James face in as he is shoved into some desks by the chalkboard. The scents were stronger as the door opens more, I completely shut it not wanting to watch this anymore.  
The silence between us is cut off after a few seconds,  
“Do you want to go ahead and leave I can take you home if you want.” his voice sounded reasouring, a part of me just wanted to grab on and never let go, but I knew that was just not going to happen, a stupid omega like me would just get in that way of the beautiful realationnship he had with Keith. Why even think about it?  
Looking at him, I try to keep my composer and smile on my face, “Well how you going to do that?” I question with a fake smile and laugh at the end, “You know I can’t just go home because I want to, on top of it my parents wouldn’t be happy.” They wouldn’t be happy and I’m just scared to go home, this morning was not the best, though he doesn’t know so-  
“Well I have two solutions to that.” His smile was literally the sun I could look at it all day so filled with life.   
I would only ruin it.  
“My mom is the principle she will listen to me if I think you have to go home.”  
I nod understanding but still thinking about my other problem, parents.   
“Second, I will just take you to my house or my moms but you know what I mean.” He chuckles as his robotic hand yes I said robotic forgot to tell you he got in an accident and got it amputated sorry must have crossed my mind.   
It went to the back of his head, he looked embarrassed, cute.   
“Okay, if it's not too much trouble I will go,”  
“Thats-”  
“On one condition.” I interrupted, “Can I-” I can’t believe I’m going to ask this-  
“Just ask Lance you don’t have to be scared.” Thing is I’m not scared I’m what do you call it? On edge, I want to seek comfort but I don’t want to be seen as weak, I want to be strong but so many things have happened yesterday and today, I just want to feel safe.  
Though the condition I had was still embarrassing.  
“Can I, or can you scent me?” Oh and to explain scenting is when one alpha beta or omega uses or has their pheromones on another person's body to either one tell others to back off, to leave a scent there so others know they are taken, or in my case to calm them down to make the other feel safe. I don’t know the science behind it so- sorry?  
The face Shiro gave was mixed, and I could understand where he is coming from, I mean come on Omega asks alpha to scent them, while said alpha is already with someone.   
“I- I- I’m sorry forget I asked just-” My head hangs low as I squeeze my eyes shut. My throat tightens. Don’t cry, Don’t cry, Don’t cry.  
“Lance calm down, your scent is getting bitter, I can, yes, I can scent you, I just had to process what you meant.” His speech quickend, as he started to freak out a little with concern as my scent gets even more bitter, to be more specific I have never smelled my scent when I’m upset before, so to tell you the truth it smelled like sour, lemon, some kind I guess. Not the best smell definitely bitter.  
“N-No your with Keith he will get upset, its weird forget it.” I push at his chest to make him move further away, or to say the least I try. At this point the tears are already spilling out of my eyes, though my eyes are closed still so I don’t know what kind of expression he is giving.   
“Lance, I’m not going to let you hurt like this, just let me scent you at least a little.”   
I finally give in my arms go down to my sides, the few tears ending up on the floor as I look down not daring to look into his beautiful eyes, piercing gray but warm at the same time.  
Grabbing me by under arms he puts me closer to him, “It’s not a bad thing to seek comfort” he adds as he brings my neck closer to his, his scent gland closer to mine he finally gets close enough for his scent to stick to mine, the feeling calmed me so much, oh you don’t understand how safe I felt, how my muscles unclenched as my body went limp, and what was nice about this moment was it wasn’t out of control that made me go limp it was the purr satisfaction of feeling and being safe from my demons, his comforting scent chasing them away.   
“What is happening here?” a voice came from the left side of the hall, the person being our writing teacher, Beta, his scent would be close to licorice, black, not the worst smell but not the best. He looked like he was in his 40’s maybe, bald, average height. Looking over I realized I’m still practically sitting in Shiro lap, I move away quickly. Scrambling to the class door.  
“Nothing.” I say as I get up, standing not knowing what to say to the writing teacher, though with great luck Shiro always knows what to say,  
“There is a fight going on in the classroom, Lance had a hard time with the scent of the two so he went outside the classroom, I found him on the floor, so I helped him calm down.”   
“Thanks for letting me know.” Is all he said before opening the classroom door, the instant it opened the scents got even stronger, but if I didn’t tell you our writing teacher can get pretty mean when it comes to people misbehaving. So with that he belted at the students, angry. “You two!” Pointing at Keith and James, “Get off each other and come here this instant!” His voice draping with anger and disappointment.   
They both look up their claws out, teeth sharp looking like an animal in the wild fending for its life.  
The claws that were out, retracted, the teeth going away, and the scent settled down as they walk over to the teacher, heads down. Keith gave me a glance it held for a second, I could see the pain but could not do anything to ease it.   
“You two come with me, and you two.” He looked back at us “You come to, we need to talk.”  
James gave a look of disgust, “But-”  
“No buts you and Keith have caused a lot of trouble in the past two days, so you need to talk with the principal.”  
“Then why is Shiro and Lance here?” Keith adds on as he puts his hands in his pocket as we walk towards the office.  
“Your right they aren’t in trouble,” He hesitates “But they still part of it.”  
I gave a questioning look, Shiro’s face showed no emotion but his scent said otherwise.  
We arrived at the office the principal met us halfway through, the fish tank was right beside me as I sat down wanted rest my tired body, James doing the same but across the room farther away from me, his face still in disgust he sat down with a huff, Keith still stood by Shiro not talking to the principal but listening in. The fish swam in time with my finger as I run it across the glass, the conversation the teacher and Shiro was having with the principal to quiet to my omega ears.   
“Lance?” I turn to the attention of Keith as he sits down right beside me putting his hand on my upper thigh in a comforting way. “I’m sorry.” is all he said his eyes showing more emotion than I could comprehend, “I-I hurt you again, ever since you presented as an omega I-Keep hurting you.”   
“Keith this is not your fault, can you please stop saying it is?” I plead as I put my hand over his. “Whatever you think is wrong, to tell you the truth these past two days has been actually the best when it came to you.” I look down putting my fingers through his. “I guess I could say you helped me.”   
I turn my attention to Shiro as he walked up to us as he crouched down his face close to mine,  
“So we have some news, you might like it, you might not, but Keith here told us about the Injury you had this morning.”  
“Yeah no dure Jake hit me.” I say back annoyed.  
“No before that, Keith said he saw your lip busted after he picked you up before you went into school.”   
Oh, I totally forgot about that.   
“How-” I’m cut off by Keith he puts his hand to my Injured cheek, “Because I notice things Lance, I’m not stupid.”  
“Anyways we have an offer for you, it might fix you problems, it's kind of a rush I do say but for you we would both do it.”  
Shiro looks over to Keith he nods.  
“Ok and what is this offer?”


	5. I couldn't bloom a flower in a dream that can't come true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets deeper into his thoughts, but is that a good thing?

I don’t know what this offer is, do I want to know? Yes? Maybe. I’m just more concerned with getting in between these two, and ruining their relationship. Sure now I can finally admit I like them both, but isn’t that wrong? Liking two people and wanting to be with them both?  
On top of it, why would they like a dumb omega like me, they already seem happy. As I think this though, I still want to know the offer, I mean who wouldn’t?  
“So what the offer?” I clasp my hands tightly, there was a quiet moment where they looked at each other again.  
Shiro was the one to speak first, “We talked about this together, and the principal is calling your parents to get confirmation on it right now, but instead of bringing you to my moms house for the rest of the day.” He paused, it looked like he was trying to find the right words, “Me and Keith want you to be part of our pack-” Inhaling he started again, “We think it's best if you are safe from your parents and the people at school.”

The news was hard to process, being part of a pack is a lot, and they hate to bite me, it doesn’t mean were exactly mates, sadly, but it’s still a lot, I will live with them, be in the same house, and the sad thing is even though my home isn’t the safest I still love my siblings and would miss them. 

I don’t even know where this house is, don’t know if there are others in it, what do I say?  
“We know this is a lot, but it’s the best option.” Keith chimes in my thoughts turning to slush, I don't know how he does that, he makes everything go away the minute I turn to him, he keeps me calm, but I can’t think that he is together with Shiro, they haven’t bite each other but they are still dating, so I can’t keep thinking this stuff.  
My thoughts are pulled away from me again as Shiro starts to speak again, “We both would like you there, if your parents approve which hopefully they do-  
“If they don’t we can just take this to court.”  
“Keith!” Shiro scolds gesturing his hands towards me.  
“No, No, It's fine Shiro.” Shiro stops and they both looked at me, “This is a lot to take in , definitely, but can you answer some questions before we even talk about me moving in?”  
Nodding they wait for the questions to come.  
“Ok- Um first you have to bite me-ok what I’m trying to ask is does it hurt?” 

This time Keith was the one to talk, “There is a lot that goes into it, tonight, if you move in Shiro will bite you since he is pack leader, but since I’m his mate and technically second pack leader I would say, we plan on me biting you to just to have you fully in the pack, back to the question though, since it’s not a mating bond no mentally there will be no pain, but physically were biting you and breaking skin so yeah it will hurt.”  
“Ok-” I look at them a little scared now, I hate pain or even the thought of it.  
“Um second question, or two questions I guess, where is the house and are there others in the house I mean.”  
“The house is near yours from what Keith said but a bit closer to the woods, it is a big house and the reason being we have like four people and you and two others are joining so there will be seven total in the house, the people are Matt, you met him earlier today, sven my another friend, Allura the new nurse you met this morning, another friend of mine and Keith, and Coran Alluras family.”  
“And the other two your adding?” I question  
“Oh yeah that might be important.” He joke looking a bit embarrassed, “The other two are your best friends, Hunk and Pidge.”  
“No way, how did you get them to say yes?”  
“We told them about your situation and gave them our plan and gladly since they are good friends they said yes.” Keith scooted closer to me his head on my shoulder, “After you got hurt this morning Pidge was with us as you know and when you were knocked out Hunk arrived, so we had a meeting with the school, and after you met Shiro I had a discussion with him letting him know what we thought up and he agreed along with Matt.”  
Shiro nodded his head confirming the information I just received. There was a couple minutes of silence and it wasn’t weird it was the feeling that you can just say nothing with others and be completely content.  
The content moment was broken though as the principal walked out of her office.  
“So I just had a discussion with your mom, she was the only one avalible at the time, she said she agrees, she said she wants she wants you to be safe, on one condition,” the principles finger raised up and I nodded. “She said that you need to come visit her every weekend, so if you move in today you will see her in four days.”  
That's doable I guess, it’s not like I’m running away or anything, and I have them to ‘Protect’ me. I’m not going to let them know that though. “Ok-I will move in with you.” The words come out slowly as I hesitate, I want to but-it gets in the way of them, and this whole situation is scary in general. How will people react when they smell that I’m in their pack? Will it just make the situation worse? I know I have complained about having to many questions but how can I not?  
Keith looked up at the principal, “Is it possible if we just gather our pack and go home, for Lances safety and so we can get this over with.”  
Over with? Now it just sounds like he is annoyed by this.  
“I can let you guys off but only once, next time won’t be so easy, I call down the students and you can leave.”  
Keith and Shiro nodded, standing up I stretch my legs, “Do I need to bring anything-or-?”  
Shiro looked up smiling, “No just yourself, now that you live with us we can just let you borrow our cloths for a while, when you visit your mom you can gather things you want to bring.”  
I nod to him I have to get my pills for my scent glands I note in my head as I sit back down waiting for the newly found pack I have.  
Though as we wait for the rest of the pack my mind got to thinking, I can’t wear Keiths close because I’m taller than him, I will have to wear Shiro's he is taller than me but more built so the close will be baggy but I guess I will have to deal with it.  
My foot starts to tap after a bit, when were they gonna be here? Of course though they arrived after a minute, Matt I recognized then came Allura, she, I have heard of her from others at school, she is a beta like Hunk, a scent of flowers came to my nose a nice calm smell her hair was white like Shiro's but curly and long, her skin color was close to mine it was a bit lighter but beautiful, then came sven, he was a bit of a smaller guy, the scent from him was strong, I wouldn’t call it calming either, it was like-hair spray, not the best but hey I’m not judging,

The rest of them filed in, there was a guy with a mustache looked like he was in his thirties, I’m going to guess he is Coran, looked nothing like Allura, the hair orange, and his clothes more of an old style, I couldn’t smell anything from him though, weird, but the last of the people I saw was Hunk and Pidge, they looked a bit taken aback, who could blame them though,  
Hunk was the first to smell his scent of old books, and Pidge who is short but definitely tough, her round glasses gleaned from the light above us, her hair like Keiths a bit of a mullet, in my opinion, it looked better on Keith but that is only because I’m attracted to him.

“So everyone is here, so we can start to head out.” Keith says finally as he looks over to  
me.  
“Lance will ride with me on the motorcycle, Hunk your car broke down ride with Coran and Allura the rest of you ride with Shiro.” Everyone nodded at the well thought out plan except for the part where I have to ride on the motorcycle with Keith.

Before we all start moving Shiro raises his hand up signing for us to wait, “When we all get to the pack house we need to talk with you three and make plans.” Shiro points at me Pidge and Hunk, I knew the plan though and that is what I am more scared of than anything.  
The biting will hurt and I will be talked about in school I know that.  
Though as we head out to the vehicles I feel more at ease, maybe it's just that I will have a support system or it's the fact that I'm with my two best friends.  
I know for sure that one of the reasons is that I'm with Shiro and Keith, I'll be protected by them.  
As myself and Keith get closer to his motorcycle, Keith throws me a smirk.  
“You know I hope this time your not scared of her.”  
“Of who?”  
“My beautiful lady right here.”  
He points at his motorcycle, I smile at the joke, Keith was never known for smiling or Joking so this is a new side to see from him, I like it.  
“Well let's hope not.” I say back as I grab the helmet on the bike and this time swiftly putting my leg over the side.  
He isn't shocked by the attitude but he scoffs as he got on and clicks his own helmet in place.  
“Since your so confidente lets actually use her to her full potential.”  
And that is what made me flinch, suddenly the engine roars, I quickly grabbed his waist, not to tightly not wanting him to win this non conventional bet we just made.  
Through the ride Keith keeps taking tight turns making my own stomach turn upside down, I think this time he one. I tap and his thigh singling him to slow down, with mercy he does, the feeling of the motor slowed as it was a red light, and among other cars he starts to speak.  
“I guess now that the others aren’t with us I just wanted to say I’m sorry, and I know that some stuff that happened wasn’t my fault as you say, but I’m sorry in general for all the things that happened in just the past few days.” The sound in his voice as he said those words made me was to just engulf myself in him, is this what safe feels like?  
Before the engine refs again at the green light the last words I caught from him is “It must be hard for you but we will make it better.” The words just like the words he said when I presented stayed with me for a bit, his soft side is one I would like to see more.  
The ride goes on for a bit until we turn on my street or the street I used to be on, we pass by the house I have been in all my life, that white picket fence bringing back memories.  
I can’t think of those now, can’t think of the yellow house the big backyard, none of it, I have a new home now or will have it.  
The further we got along the more didn’t recognize as we get closer to an opening to trees, I guess this is the forest that was mentioned.  
I almost get hit my a branch as we pass by the trees and the molch wet ground getting on my skinny jeans as a huge house comes into view.  
“Wow you weren’t kidding when you said big.”  
That same old smirk shows up on his lips as he holts to a stop the grass was greener here, we were deep in the forest, and if I listened carefully I could hear a lake or river near by.  
“This” he points at the house looking proud of it, “Is the pack house, your new home.”  
I say wow again as a few other cars show up, hunk and pidge get out first looking as surprised as I.  
“Ha! We beat you here!” I tease light heartedly to hunk running over to him giving his bulky shoulder a nuge.  
“Lance we don’t have to compete all the time.” Pidge says.  
“Maybe your just jealous that my long legs can get farther than you.” I grin back raising my eyebrows.  
“Lance we didn’t even use our legs.” Keith says as he leans on his bike, “My pretty lady here did the work, not you.”  
“Oh hush push, you weren’t even in this argument.” I glare, as I look back at Keith, Shiro was beside him hugging him by the waist.  
‘Don’t show it, don’t let them know that your in pain.’ That sight I see in front of me is not disgusting nor unhappy, it makes you happy, they look great together, my problem, I like both of them, and my selfish stupid omega self wants to be in a picture that I can’t be in.  
Hiding these feelings is even harder than thought to be, and I can see myself as my sort of smuggish smile/glare, went away real quick and to my point of view I didn’t see that the two Alphas noticed.  
Looking down though not daring to look at them again, the two alphas came closer to me, not hinting that they new, Keith looked to everyone as they both stood beside me.  
“So we have a lot to get to today and tonight, we need to get you three settled in.” Keith points at me Hunk and Pidge, “Then we need to eat dinner, then comes the most important part, marking you.”  
Oh no not this, not that, I want to but I’m still scared of being bitten.  
I can’t think of that now though It would make me worry even more, now all I need to worry about is finding a room and eating, now that it's about 4:00 Pm, we have time to settle in and eat.  
“Can I make the food?” Hunk chimes in as we start heading towards the door of the house, the house looked like a huge cabin but had a garage, and windows, had a from what looks like a good security system.  
“Sure I guess, Allura can show you around the kitchen.” Keith states as he opens the door with his key, wait key won’t we need a key now that we're living here?  
“Hey Shiro now that all three of us are living here, won’t we need a key?”  
“Oh gosh! That's right!” The guy that named coran suddenly belts out.“I need to go copy your key to make copies for these three, I’ll do that after tonight.”  
“Hunk come with me.” Allura says as she grabs him Pidge following along to the Kitchen, I was going to follow but I got pulled back by Shiro, Keith still by his side as always.  
“Lance, we can smell your distress, what’s wrong?” Shiro runs his metal fingers against my arm, soothing but cold.  
Keith although runs his fingers through my hair while standing in front of me, “You can tell us you know.” he adds.  
The feeling of their presence was calming, but no I can’t get to attached, I just can’t.  
“It’s nothing.” I say bluntly  
“Lance-”  
I said its nothing, lets just- go find the others.”  
And with that I start to walk towards the commotion in the kitchen. I can’t get attached, never, I don’t want to be in the way, these feelings for the two of them, I need to squash them.


	6. Calm then hectic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance knows he is safe but everyone has issues though right?  
> LISTEN TO THIS ON REPEAT THROUGH THE WHOLE CHAPTER!  
> https://open.spotify.com/search/results/on%20your%20coll  
> if it doesn't work look up on your collarbone and listen to it on repeat.  
> OH and if you want to be notified for a new chapter subscribe.

Food, the most important thing to me, the main thing to calm my anxiety about tonight, though as much as I ate it didn’t help. I was still more worried about after dinner, what would we do? How would we make it happen you know, where would we even do that? So many questions and I guess that is my problem, I ask to many questions in my head before it even happens, and then I over stress myself for nothing.

So after we ate the food being pork and mashed potatoes, I got to the room I was given, it was roomy, on the second floor, the window facing the river or lake I heard from earlier. The rest of them were finishing washing the dishes so I went to the room for I would say my time to be by myself.  
The room as I said was on the second floor the view beautiful, I went to the bathroom inside the room.  
I could take a quick shower before I bond with the pack, It could calm my nerves.  
I choose to do so taking the gray hoodie and Jeans off my greasy skin, and yes the all beautiful Lance has really bad greasy skin that's why I choose to take care of my skin so much.  
I had no shampoo or body wash but I could at least rinse off. The water felt good on my rigid spine as it relaxes, the stress running away with the water, though the thoughts still spun, I don’t want to squash the feelings I have for those two men, maybe after I’m bonded with the pack I can tell them.  
Of course not right after I will wait a while, but It would be nice to be myself around them, I don’t want to worry them though with my self love issue.  
I would have to think on this for a while, for now I need to just try and stay calm tonight for the sake of my own sanity, and theirs.  
I turn off the running water getting the towel on the rack with a bunch of others. I dry myself off, and go into the room, quickly I notice the door slightly opened when I had last closed it, the window was open, and a new set of clothes were set on my bed, finally realizing I go up to the close, these were definitely Shiros, smell like him his musky scent filling my nose as I throw on the Shirt, the pants I held them up they were way to big, the hips won’t even fit mine as I am omega, so of course my hips aren’t small even with my skinny figure, So I opt to just put back on my own Jeans.  
The shirt reached my knees the sleeves were long enough to the point where I had sweater paws.  
In that moment though as I take a hold of the long sleeves I can slightly smell Keith on the clothing, did he bring it up? Wait no their dating I would bet it’s just since they live together, though still I want to let that idea linger, even though it’s the smallest favor it felt nice to get it from Keith.  
I needed to go down stairs though, they are probably waiting for me. The rest of the house was still big, I hadn't got to look at the other rooms, but the living room was huge the Kitchen huge and of course they have a whole forest so no need of a backyard. I loved the smell of it, the smell of wood, and the other scents mingled together, It fell and smelled like the home I longed for.  
Slowly I make my way down the stairs to meet the rest of them at the door of the house, all of a sudden I was embarrassed I have Shiro's clothes on. The rest of them they all just are looking at me like I’m a cute puppy, at least the rest except Shiro and Keith, I for some reason can’t smell or read their reaction or feelings, am I that bad of an Omega?  
Beside the point, the rest had their shoes on, I slip mine on as I nervously grab the ends on the shirt that was lent to me.  
“Let's get going,” Keith says in a steady voice he used to give me or I guess still gives me when we were I would say rivals, it always made my blood boil, this time though I kept my tongue from giving back any rude comments, I didn’t want to be a bother.  
Stepping out the door we set out to the lake that I heard earlier.  
Every step I took the more thoughts came to me but they were calmed by the sound of animals scurrying around, I turn my head to the sound closest and to my surprise three squirrels chasing each other, the first one was holding a nut while the two others followed behind, like a game of who can steel the nut, not realizing I laughed out loud, the smile coming upon my face.  
Keith looks at me as I look forward again though his gaze left me quickly as he turned back around, as he walked with Shiro and Matt.  
The sound of laughter filled the air up ahead as I look ahead popping my head from behind our line, Pidge and Hunk looked like they were having a chat with Coran and Allura and Sven at her side. It's good that their getting along, it was good that they were happy.  
Deciding to join the rest of them I stood closer to Shiro, his hand brushing mine I just looked at the ground ignoring the blush creeping up in my face.  
“So.” Shiro looked down at me, “Are you ready?”  
His mouth turned up into a smirk, my posture straightened as I looked up at him.  
“No.” I stated bluntly, I mean it's better not to lie about, I’m going to be living with them.  
“Don’t worry.” The voice came beside Shiro, turning my head I see Matt, his face calm, his scent just like his sisters even calmer. “Yeah Shiro and Keith bite you but its nature it’s how we work, so nature will do its thing and it will probably only hurt for a week.”  
I nod turning my head back forward getting a glimpse of Keith his smiled a little, again this soft side of him is nice, even though he was just back to his cold self a little bit a go, the smile gave me feelings of reassurance.  
Just as I was about to speak again, a yell came from the front, “Were here!”  
Here where all I see are trees, and a dirt trail, walking a little faster past Shiro and eventually turning into a run as I pass the rest of them bringing myself to a huge lake/river, a miniature waterfall letting the water in and another down a the end letting water out, the actual lake part was huge, looked like it was natural though which is cool, because now most lakes or rivers here are Alpha made, there not made by nature anymore.  
The rest of them catch up as Coran puts his hand on my shoulder, his scent filling my nose.  
“Beautiful isn't it?” his mustache moved as he talked.  
“Yeah it is.” I reply looking over my shoulder everyone one was here. Everything was calm content, I had a family, a real family, sure not by blood but I could already tell I would be closer to them then with my other family, don’t get me wrong I love them, but it's just that they didn’t feel like a family more of like a teacher, one of the ones that just teach you things but doesn’t get the time to get to know you.  
This right in this moment was family.  
“So how is this going to work?” the question feeling a bit off as I say it out loud.  
“It's actually really not that hard.” Matt states, you three, he point at his sister that me and Hunk.  
“One at a time first we will have Hunk go first, but one at a time you will go into the lake, and Shiro and Keith will follow bite your scent glands, bonding you to the pack, then they will gently lay you into the water cleaning the blood and one all of you are, bonded, we have to take you back to the house quickly, it's dangerous for newly bonded to be out and about, as you learned from class right?”  
We all nod, I actually learn that in science this year, when newly bonded you have that new scent and it can attract other packs, from what happened at school today and yesterday just an omega scent can make an alpha go coo coo, so a newly bonded that's a no no.  
Apparently same goes for ever higher arc.  
“So you want to get started?” Allura spoke up.  
“Lets get it done.” Keith said back as the two alphas walked to Hunk leading him to the lake.  
I gulped, this is going to hurt isn’t it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't finish this chapter completely, it is a thing I thought up of because I am swimming in school and I can't think of anything else for the time being, i might be on and off for a few weeks because I'm also moving, so bare with me. If any of you have any suggestions then let me know in the comments.

The whole thing happened fast I was next after Hunk, they both bit him at the same time you could hear him wince but what do you expect, after that they dunked him before I could get a look at the bite marks, but I didn’t have to wait long as they get back on shore, the bite marks were red, blood still seeped out of the teeth marks at a very slow pace. He looked in pain but came over to me, I could smell the difference in his scent, they mixed not making a whole new smell but more of just two scents added on to Hunks, he put his large hand on my shoulder, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to lie, it hurts-”   
“But it’s over in seconds, you won’t even know.” Keith adds in, as he comes closer, he told Allura to tend to the bite marks, then he led me to the water with Shiro just like they did with Hunk.  
Shiro started to rub my shoulder, I don’t know if it was for his own sake or mine, but it felt nice. Finally we were far enough into the water that they both stood behind me on each side.   
“Just breath,” bringing his hands up to my shoulder Keith rubbed circles soothing the tensed up muscles, he got close to my scent gland just as Shiro did the same.   
I could feel both of their breath on my skin giving me goosebumps, my heart beating so fast I could swear they would hear it to.  
“Lance calm down, it’s fine, this won’t work if your upset, you could end up rejecting us.”  
I knew that, but I just couldn’t relax, couldn’t breath normally.   
“Here why don’t I tell you a quick story?” Keith brought his hand up to my shoulder again, still by my scent gland.  
I just nodded my eyes still shut tight.  
“How about the one where-” Keith paused to think but then made a sound that probably meant he found a story to tell.  
“I tell you the time I got bonded to Shiro, not as a pack, but as a mate, If you could tell we both have bite marks on our necks that haven’t faded, this was actually on a date, me and Shiro liked each other for a while, my parents weren’t around but Shiro's parents, well they didn’t approve, we were both Alphas why would they?”   
I just nodded understanding, Alphas and the rest of our world are born to Mate, make children, if two Alphas are together they can’t make children just as if a couple of two omega or betas were together.  
All in all its looked down upon, that why I guess the rest of the school don’t know their dating-I only found out this morning.   
“So in the end we didn’t listen to his parents or what others said we just-” I tooned in on the story again but he paused and I looked at Keith his eyes met Shiro, and before I knew it, they both bit down.   
My vision going white I fell limp for a second, but still knew what was going on around me, the water encased me as they dunked me, socking me to the bone, my eyes opened as I got lifted up from the water, drops fell from my eyelashes blurring my vision, I rubbed my eyes, and I could see the world again, it felt different, smelled different to, my scent was Honey and the ocean but now it smells like, Cinnamon was added and a smell of burning firewood. I didn’t smell bad, just-odd.   
It definitely hurt though, turning my head, or at least trying to, I looked over to Keith, the wound throbbed making me hiss in pain.  
I worded a thank you, to Keith not for just distracting me but all of it, letting me be part of the pack, giving me a new home, giving me a family.  
As we walked to the shore I shivered as it got darker, I joined Hunk with Allura letting the wound me treated.   
Pidge was next hers was faster, she let it just happen winced a little, got cleaned, and came back to shore.  
“No mines deeper!” I pointed to the place where Keith bite me, “Look at the teeth marks! And it’s still bleeding.”   
“Buddy your wrong look at the one Shiro gave me, if this didn’t heal like it does I would probably need stitches.”  
“Both of you,” I looked over at Keith, “Stop bickering, we have to get back to the house quick before others pick up your scents.”  
Me and Hunk instantly stopped knowing he meant what he said. I got up from the rock I was sitting on by Allura and Hunk, and for some reason I realized I could smell so much more and in fact all of my senses were stronger, I could probably if I focused hear from a few miles away.   
Might come in handy, I thought, we all got up after Allura fixed up Pidge, and as we walked back the gold sunset gleaned warming my face for a few seconds before the trees covered us again.  
I didn’t really know how to state how I felt then, I still can’t so many mixed feelings, ones I tried to hide, others I let out like an explosion. Even as a different species teenagers are still the same, mixed emotions, and ticking time bombs ready to explode.  
The house came into sight as I started to shiver the cold seeping into my already wet clothes.  
Everyone was talking as we all got back into the house, and even though the whole thing we just did, was a happy moment for me-I just didn’t feel like talking to anybody, not out of hate, but for myself, I know if I tried to talk and have a conversation, I would probably break down and sob, I don’t know the reason--maybe happiness or maybe out of sadness, The feel like the reason of crying comes from somewhere, but my reasons they are one to many, no one wants to listen to that.  
So as I take off my shoes setting them by the steps I go upstairs before anyone could notice.  
My room was three rooms down as you got into the hallway, the pictures in the hallway mocked me, the pictures being of Shiro and Keith with what I would guess to be more friends or family.  
I fit in, I knew I did, I was just selfish, I knew I was accepted I knew I was safe, I just didn’t feel ok, I guess, I didn’t feel alright, I feel lonely when I’m not, I didn’t want to talk about it since I didn’t know the reasoning behind this feeling. So I just chose to keep quiet, I got to my room, closing the door behind me, I smelt of the lake they dunked me in, so in turn I took another this time I chose to just sit down whilst the water was running, the water lightly spraying in my face as I leaned my head forward wetting my hair, the water droplets running down my face some dropping off my eyelashes.  
After the shower or rather sitting under water, I just wrapped myself in a towel being to lazy to go ask for new clothes I went to the bed in my room under the big window, it still open I closed it slightly as it was getting close to eight from the last time I checked.  
Sighing I opened my phone again, yep seven fifty five, closing my eyes I open them a minute later, it was to quiet, I turn my phone on, eight, I open the lock screen, my wallpaper was nothing amazing some flowers, and the only app on my front page being my music app.   
Opening it I click on the first song, Ghost, by Jacob Lee, I guess you could say I related to the song, the lyrics tell a story of a person trying to be friends with a ‘Lonely’ person, but in the lyrics it explains what others think, but in the end this person tried to tell them it doesn’t matter what others think or judge you, and explains that he is just a stranger that could be the persons friend.  
In the end I’m the person who needed a friend, I have them I guess, it’s just sometimes I wish we were closer, It’s not their fault though.   
I know it’s mine, if I was just more open and didn’t push others away, but sometimes even when I try to be more intimate I get looks, like looks that are confused because I have never been that kind of person, now that I know I’m an omega I know why I have always starved for the kind of touch or feeling, it’s just hard for me because I've never been touchy, or emotional around others, partially because of my family, we weren’t really an emotionally connected family, it was more about our title as a family of all alphas and betas, except for mom of course.  
The song ended, ending my train of thought, but bringing up another, I need clothes, and I can’t just walk down there in a towel, well I could, but I didn’t want to unless I really had to.


End file.
